Kim Possible Vs The Frankenstein Twins
by whitem
Summary: Two new teachers arrive at Middleton High and Kim and Ron are a little bit... suspicious.
1. Chapter 1

Something fresh and new, so I hope y'all like…

Discliamer: As usual, I don't own any of the characters directly involved with the Kim Possible show. However, I have created a couple of new Originals for this… adventure?

Chapter 1

The day started like any other day at Middleton High, or so it seemed, until a sudden thunderstorm rolled in. Dark heavy clouds moved in just as the students arrived in the morning, and just as the last student entered the building, thunder boomed and lightening flashed.

After this initial light and sound show, the thunder suddenly subsided to a distant rumble, which was interspersed with the occasional flash of lightning, and a rain started that was hard to describe. It was more than a drizzle, but yet less than a downpour.

The students went on to their first classes as usual, but the strangeness first occurred as the two seniors Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable went to their second class, which was Biology.

Mr. Barkin stood in front of the classroom next to his desk at attention while the students filed in. After they all took their seats, Steve Barkin counted down on his watch until the bell rang to signify that the students were now his for the next hour.

"Students…" the multi-purpose teacher boomed, "We have a new teacher for you today, and they will be here for the remainder of this school year. They are a part of a Teacher Exchange program that we have with our Sister Schools in other countries."

"Like the Student Exchange program when I went to Japan?" Ron asked as he held his hand up.

Mr Barkin narrowed an eye at young Mister Stoppable before answering. "Humph… yes Stoppable, like that." He then looked towards the classroom door and spoke a bit louder. "You may now enter."

In walked a striking older gentleman, who seemed to be in his late 40's or early 50's. His hair was dark, yet speckled with a few grays, and it was a clean short cut. He wore a dark gray double-breasted suit with a dark red tie and a lighter gray shirt underneath. He walked with a sense of authority over next to Mr. Barkin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Dr. Eugene Franken." Almost immediately a flash of lightening was seen which was immediately followed by a loud crash of thunder. Just about every student in the room flinched at the bright light and sound. "He studied in Britain where he quickly attained his doctorate in Advanced Biology. He will be your teacher for the entire year, and I expect you to treat him as the professional that he is."

"Thank-you Mr. Barkin." The man said with just a hint of an accent. "I will take your leave." He gave the Middleton High teacher a bow of his head, and Mr. Barkin left the room.

"OK students…" the new teacher started, "Let's find out just where everyone is in their knowledge of biology, shall we? First off… Does anyone know what the field of Exocrinology is?"

For the rest of the class, Dr. Franken continued to ask questions of Middleton High's seniors in an effort to get a baseline of the students knowledge. Towards the end of the class, he asked one final question. "The final question for you is, what is a Limbic System?" All other questions during the class at least one or two students would raise a hand and either get the answer right, or at least partially right. For this one, no one raised a hand.

"Ah… finally. One that no one knows. The Limbic System is a ring of interconnected structures in the midline of the brain around the hypothalamus, involved with emotion and memory and with homeostatic regulatory systems." There were a few nods of understanding.

Then Dr. Franken looked at the one student in the room that had never raised his hand at all during his questioning. "Young man, what is your name?"

"Uhh… umm… Stop Ronable… I… I mean Ron Stoppable, sir." Kim noticed that her boyfriend seemed a bit nervous.

"Well Mr. Stoppable, may I ask why I never saw your hand raised once during this entire time?"

Ron fidgeted even more in his seat. "Umm… sir?"

"Do I make you nervous, Son?" Instead of a verbal answer, all Ron did was nod his head.

Dr. Franken went behind his desk and rolled the chair around to just in front of Ron. He sat down and crossed his legs, looking less imposing. "Is this better? I've been told I can be a bit… over bearing. So can you tell me now why you never raised your hand?"

"I…" Ron swallowed a bit, and he noticeably relaxed some. "I had no idea what you were asking, sir. I had never heard of those words or phrases before."

"Then why are you here?" Ron looked over at his girlfriend who smiled, and seemed to encourage him to answer truthfully.

"Well… I want to learn, sir."

Dr. Franken stood up and began pushing the chair behind his desk while talking. "The young man wants to learn. That,,. class… is the best answer I've heard all day." Everyone immediately had looks of confusion. "All of you were eager to display your knowledge, and in fact, I noticed a couple of you who were trying to best the other with your answers." He looked directly at Kim, and then to Bonnie.

The teacher continued. "One more question, class… and I would like you all to answer at once since I believe that everyone should **know** the answer. So… why are you here?"

Every student in the class spoke loudly, and in unison, "To learn."

…x x x x…

The next class for Kim and Ron was Physics. The reason for these harder classes was that Kim wanted to take the higher credited courses so she could start college with a higher SAT and Entrance Exam scores. As for Ron, Kim talked her boyfriend into taking the courses with her. She hoped that the courses would ready him for college as well, and if he could get C's and B's, for grades, that would be a plus.

As they entered the classroom for Physics, Mr. Barkin was once again standing at attention next to the desk. All the students sat down, and once again he counted down on his watch to the bell.

Being as punctual as always, Mr. Barkin then started. "For those of you who were not in the Biology class earlier, I would like to announce that we are currently in a Teacher Exchange program with other countries. The Biology class had the first Exchange Teacher, and this is the second." He then looked towards the closed door and loudly said, "You may now enter."

It was eerily similar to the previous class, and the two heroes that sat in the front row glanced at each other and raised their shoulders in apparent confusion.

In walked a striking looking woman. She appeared to be in her mid to late 40's, and she had her dark hair pulled up in to a tight bun on the back of her head. Black rimmed glasses adorned her face, and she wore a long charcoal skirt suit, which had pinstripes. The shirt underneath was a lighter gray, which buttoned up all the way to her neck. She also had on dark pantyhose, which ended at equally dark low-heeled practical shoes.

After she walked over to stand next to Mr. Barkin, the jack-of-all-trades teacher introduced her. "Class, this is Professor Elizabeth Stein." Just as Mr. Barkin said her name, another bright flash of lightening lit up the room, and again the boom of thunder immediately followed it. The usual students cringed at the light and sound.

"The Professor here attained her advanced degrees in physics from a major university in… where was it again Ma'am?"

Professor Stein answered with a unique accent, almost sounding like German. "Yugoslavia, Mister Barkin." The teacher nodded his head in understanding. "Now if you don't mind, I can take things over from here."

With that said, Mr. Barkin left the room. After he closed the door, Steve immediately started to feel sorry for the students. This woman seemed even **more** strict than him.

Meanwhile, back in the class, Professor Stein started out almost exactly as the other teacher had.

"Class… I vould like to ask a few qvestions to get a feel for your knowledge level of physics. First off, who knows vhat zhe Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle is?"

For the next hour, Professor Stein was almost exactly like the previous teacher in Biology, as she asked a number of questions. She would get at least one, if not, two hands raised on every question until her last question of the day.

"My final qvestion for zhe day is, vhat is Schrödingers cat?"

Actually… one hand rose in the back. "Umm… a cat?"

Professor Stein's eyes took on an almost menacing look as they glared at the smart aleck. "Nein. You vil see me after class, Mr. … " An eyebrow raised in question.

"Umm… you can call me Vinny."

"Vhel… Mister… Vinny? Is it? You just earned thirty extra minutes of my time." The young man visibly slumped.

Kim leaned over in her chair towards Ron and whispered, "Who is Vinny?"

"D-Hall bully." Was the short answer from her boyfriend.

"Vould you two like time vith me as vhel?" Professor Stein asked as she was now looking directly at Kim and Ron.

"No Ma'am. Sorry." The two students answered in perfect unison. Her eyes narrowed again, wondering if she had a two more troublemakers.

"Back to my last qvestion. Schrödinger's cat is about a cat, a flask of poison, and a radioactive source zhat are placed in a sealed box. If an internal monitor detects radioactivity, such as a single atom decaying, zhe flask is shattered, releasing zhe poison that kills zhe cat. Zhe Copenhagen interpretation of quantum mechanics implies that after a vhile, zhe cat is simultaneously both alive and dead. Yet, vhen one looks in the box and observes… zhe mere act of observing, one sees the cat as either alive **or** dead, not both alive **and** dead. Zhis poses the qvestion of vhen exactly quantum superposition ends and reality collapses into one possibility or zhe other."

Kim raised her hand. "So this is just like what the Heisenberg Principle is saying? The result of an event or even the existence of something is not known until it is observed, therefore, the act of observing can change what is being observed?"

Both of the professor's eyes went up in surprise. "Very good, Miss Possible. You have made a good… observation. Vhen one observes, one gains knowledge. Vhen one gains knowledge, one learns. So class, my last qvestion to you… vhat are vee here for?"

The entire class answered in unison, "To Learn." After the class bell rang, signifying the students could leave, Vinny stayed while the rest left.

As Kim and Ron walked to their respective lockers to retrieve books for their next class, the blond boy turned to his girlfriend. "OK, that was wwaayyy freaky! How could both of those teachers have the same _**exact**_ teaching style!? Something is **up** with those two."

"What do you mean Ron?" Kim asked as they pulled books and binders from their respective lockers.

"I'm not quite sure Kim, but something tells me this Dr. Franken and Professor Stein are a couple of 'Bad Roads'."

To be continued…

* * *

Whoo Hoo! New story and new characters! Seems like I haven't done this in a while. Let me say though that it might be a little bit between updates, as I still have another story in progress, as well as working on the Fannies.

Note: I'm trying to write this like an old "B" style science fiction movie, so I hope it works out…


	2. Chapter 2

Let me jump right into this…

Let me say Thank-you to all who left a Review for Chapter 1: Sharper the Writer, Old Soldier, Sentinel103, Jimmy1201, ajw1970, Hopeful-Husky, bigherb81, CajunBear73, pbow, Rye-bread, Moonlion 94, and Thomas Linquist. Y'all are awesome for leaving Reviews!

Disclaimer: Please remember that 'Frankenstein' was originally written by Mary Shelley. I'm merely throwing the general idea from that story into a blender with Kim Possible, and this story is the result. The only characters that are mine are the OC's.

Chapter 2

**Previously…**

As Kim and Ron walked to their respective lockers to retrieve books for their next class, the blond boy turned to his girlfriend. "OK, that was wwaayyy freaky! How could both of those teachers have the same _**exact**_ teaching style!? Something is **up** with those two."

"What do you mean Ron?" Kim asked as they pulled books and binders from their respective lockers.

"I'm not quite sure Kim, but something tells me this Dr. Franken and Professor Stein are a couple of 'Bad Roads'."

**And now the continuation…**

The rest of the school day was pretty much uneventful, that is for a Monday. Ron seemed to end up with more homework than Kim, even though all but two of the rest of their classes they were together. One of those classes, Ron had PE where Kim had a Sociology course.

The day had gotten a little darker as it went on, so it was gloomy, rainy, and a little cold as the two MHS Seniors climbed into Kim's car after the school day was finished. "I'm so glad you drove Kim. I SO didn't want to get soaked riding my scooter to school."

"Well boyfriend," Kim said with almost a predatory grin, "I wouldn't want my 'main-squeeze' to get a cold now, would I?" She then leaned over and took Ron's lips into hers for about a good minute. "Now **that's** what I've been waiting to do all day." All Ron could do was smile like a doofus for the rest of the ride home."

Approximately half an hour after the two teens had left, one lone individual walked out of the school's front doors. It was Vinny Finorella, noted bully and all around trouble-maker in Middleton High.

Vinny was the quintessential 'bad guy'. He wore a white t-shirt with rolled-up sleeves, faded blue jeans, and an old pair of what appeared to be army boots. Like any other bully, Vinny was a bit bigger than the average kid. He stood just under six feet tall, and it looked like he worked out only the upper half of his body. He had wide shoulders that tapered down to basically…nothing. He had a strong upper body, but his lack of a leg workout kept him from playing any kind of sports.

Now in order for Vinny to get home, he would always take a shortcut in which he had to walk down a rarely used alley-way about two hundred feet from the school. The alley was overgrown with weeds, and lined on each side by heavy brush and trees. He had no problem walking down this alley… ever. Until now.

The alley was about fifty feet from end to end, where it dumped out on to a street a block from his house. When the gruff teenager was about half-way through, something happened that was so fast, he barely had time to react. A figure stepped out from one side of the overgrown bushes, and Vinny barely had time to remove a small switchblade from his pocket when two hands grabbed his head from behind and gave a twist, snapping the boy's neck. He dropped the small knife, and his body was dragged back through the bushes where his assailant had come from.

…x x x x…

The next morning was a bright sunny day, and the two young heroes Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had decided to walk to school since it was so nice outside. On their way to the school's front door, they walked right past the entrance of the alley not even knowing about the grizzly scene from the previous day.

The first class for our favorite young heroes was Art Appreciation, and it seemed that Ron was really getting in to it. Yeah… it surprised Kim too. Today they were covering Pre-1900's influential art. The teacher was attempting to show the students differences in style of different artists so they could identify who the artist was when looking at a particular work.

"So you see the bolder strokes here and here…" Mrs. Snedly said as she pointed to the areas she was referring to on a large projection of the famous painting called 'The Scream' by Edvard Munch. "…are in sharp contrast to this painting…" The picture then changed to one of what looked like melting watches. "…by Salvador Dali called 'The Persistence of Memory'. Now I realize that this painting was done after 1900, but I wanted to use it to show how contrasting some styles can be, but yet also be considered works of art."

The rest of the class consisted of Mrs. Snedly showing comparisons between contrasting styles. She didn't want to jump in to works of art that were similar yet, as she wanted to get her students to identify the concept first.

…x x x x…

The following class was once again… Biology. Dr. Eugene Franken walked in to his class and closed the door just as the bell rang. He then picked up a ledger from his desk and proceeded to go over the roster of his class, marking down who was in attendance… and who wasn't.

After finishing, he set down his pencil and ledger, and looked at the class. "Has anyone seen Mr. Finorella?" Blank looks and shrugged shoulders were an answer, but not an answer he liked. "I don't like shrugged shoulders and blank looks. Please… be verbal."

Kim raised her hand and spoke. "The last time we saw him was yesterday, in Physics Class, sir. The reason for the confused looks, is that most of us know him as Vinny. Ron here just informed me of his full name."

"Hmm… I see." Was the teacher's response as he sat down at his desk. "Did I not hear that he was to stay after school for that classes teacher… Professor Stein, I believe?" He raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Yes Sir." Ron responded, and Dr. Franken made a mark on his ledger.

"Very well then. So class… today I will be covering the basics of the circulatory system. Everyone knows that blood carries oxygen throughout the body. Where does the process start in which the oxygen gets to the blood?" A hand shoots up from the middle of the class. "Yes… Marcella, is it?"

"Yes sir." The cheerleader replied with her infectious smile. "The lungs, right?"

"Well, you are partially correct. Now if you could take it back another step, where does that oxygenated air in the lungs originate from?"

Marcella sat there for a few seconds, and finally answered. "Well sir, the air we breathe in originates from outside the body, and the only thing between the lungs and the outside is our mouth, nasal cavities, and the trachea. The air contains other trace elements that we exhale. So what controls our breathing to move this air in and out is our brain, so in actuality, the entire process starts in the brain."

"Very good Marcella. Now which part of the brain?" Dr. Franken knew he had found a smart one, and pushed her just a little bit.

Marcella narrowed her eyes a bit as she thought. "The Cere… no wait… the brainstem, right?"

"Yes, you are correct. Now class, here is a picture of what the brain stem looks like." He then pulled down a large colored drawing o the brain stem from an old-fashioned roll-up. "Now here is what is called the midbrain, the pons, and the medulla oblongata."

For the rest of the class, Dr. Franken proceeded to familiarize the class with different parts of the brain, and their functions.

…x x x x…

Between classes, Kim was curious enough about why Vinny wasn't in class, so she decided to make a quick trip to the Administration Office. She told Ron to go ahead and go to the next class and grab her books on the way. She should be no more than a minute late.

Ron arrived in Physics a few seconds before the bell sounded, and just as he set Kim's books on the desk next to him, Professor Stein slapped a ruler down on the surface of his desk, making Ron snap to attention.

"Vher is Miz Possible, Mr. Schtoppable?"

Ron swallowed hard. "She… she had to stop at the… the Admin's Office, Ma'am."

"Do you know zhe reason vhy?" Prof. Stein had her hands on her hips as she looked down on the teen boy.

"N… no ma'am. She said she should be no later than…" At this point the classroom door opened, and Kim walked in with a contrite look on her face.

"Sorry Professor Stein, I wanted to talk to someone in the office about why Vinny wasn't in the previous class." Kim sat down in her chair while keeping her eyes on the teacher.

"And vhat did you find out?"

"Well, Ma'am, it appears that his parents, or at least _someone_… had called in to let the office know that Vinny was sick, and that they weren't sure when he would back to school."

"You sound like you don't believe zhat?" Professor Stein walked back to her desk and sat down, appearing to mark something down on a pad of paper.

"Well Ma'am, the office staff couldn't confirm that it was one of his parents, but they went ahead and put a record of the call into his file."

"So vhy does zhis concern you?" Professor stein was now standing behind her desk, but was leaning over it sternly looking directly at Kim.

The red head fidgeted in her seat under the gaze. "I… I guess I was just curious, Ma'am."

"Vell… you are not here to be curious about zhe other students Miss Possible. You are here to be curious about the class you are currently _in_. Do you understand vhat I am saying?" All other students in class didn't dare say anything during this conversation, so it was quiet enough in the room at this point that they could all hear the air conditioning kick on.

After a moment, Kim decided she better not push too hard, so she acquiesced and said, "Yes ma'am, I understand."

"Now then… sorry about that class. Vhe vill now use up zhe rest of zhe hour to discuss zhe section of Chapter 2 titled Covalent Bonding. Please turn to page forty three."

…x x x x…

The rest of Physics seemed like any other class, and it went as normal as any other class in Middleton High. At least what would be considered normal for the school.

The following class was 'College Prep Literature', taught by Mr. Barkin. It all seemed normal for the first few minutes, with Mr. Barkin talking about classic literature and books. For some reason though, the first piece of literature brought up for discussion caused an involuntary shiver to run down Ron's spine.

"OK class…" Mr. Barkin started, "who here has heard of a famous book entitled **'Frankenstein; or, the Modern Prometheus'**?"

To be continued…

* * *

Hope y'all are continuing to enjoy. Hopefully I haven't made any major mistakes in the classes I'm representing here, but I just wanted to get a good setup for the rest of the story. Hopefully it still has that "B-movie" feel to it.


	3. Chapter 3

As always, I would like to say Thank-you to all who left a Review for the previous chapter: CajunBear73, pbow, Robert Teague, Jimmy1201, Moonlion 94, Thomas Linquist, Sharper the Writer, bigherb81, and an anonymous 'guest'. As always, y'all Rock, and Thanks! Moonlion 94 and Guest… Sorry, I couldn't respond to your Reviews…

Disclaimer: Can I just say "See previous Chapter"? Oh yeah… I guess I just did. So… that…

Chapter 3

**Previously…**

The rest of Physics seemed like any other class, and it went as normal as any other class in Middleton High. At least what would be considered normal for the school.

The following class was 'College Prep Literature', taught by Mr. Barkin. It all seemed normal for the first few minutes, with Mr. Barkin talking about classic literature and books. For some reason though, the first piece of literature brought up for discussion caused an involuntary shiver to run down Ron's spine.

"OK class…" Mr. Barkin started, "who here has heard of a famous book entitled **'Frankenstein; or, the Modern Prometheus'**?"

And now the continuation…

Later in the day, Marcella was able to catch her Squad Captain before she headed off to her last class. "Hey Kim… You have a second?"

"Yeah, but that's about all I have Marcella. What's up?" Kim closed her locker door while holding onto a textbook, and two notebooks.

"Dr. Franken asked me to help him with a project after class, so I won't be able to show up for cheerleading practice. Will I miss anything important?" The two Mad Dog cheerleaders started walking down the hall next to each other as they continued their conversation.

"Not really." Kim said as she switched the books to her outside hand. "We're just doing calisthenics and then going over that new cheer again. Just routine stuff, so you won't miss anything."

"Cool. I think this is just a one-time thing, so I'll be in practice the following day." The dark haired girl then sped up her walk. "I'd better hurry Kim, I'm going to be late for class. Bye!"

The last class for Kim and Ron was one of the tougher ones of the Semester... Advanced Algebra. They were coving things such as Polynomials, Quadratic Equations, and Logarithmic Expressions. The two were lucky enough to hang on to the notes Rufus had made back when he was hit by that Genius Ray a few years ago. They helped out quite a bit.

…x x x x…

When the class was finally over, both Kim and Ron walked out into the hall holding their heads, as well as massive notes. Neither had expected the class to be this advanced. Ron wanted to drop out, but Kim talked her boyfriend into staying by promising extra make-out sessions after cramming their heads with numbers and algebraic symbols. (But Kim also said there was no way she would suffer the class by herself.) It was also sort of a revenge thing too, for Ron getting them into Latin class last year.

The two teen heroes walked back to their respective lockers to drop off their notes and books before heading to cheerleader practice. Since it wasn't football season Ron liked to show up and watch for a bit. He still liked to keep up on what the squad was doing, as well as keeping an eye on the Tweebs to make sure they weren't doing anything too weird with their 'pound-puppy' routines.

"Well Rufus buddy…" Ron said as the little guy was stretching his front legs upward out of Ron's pocket. "You've been sleeping quite a bit lately. You feeling OK?"

"Uh huh… hnk… just tired." Was the bleary eyed response, and the little mole rat once again rolled up into a ball and closed his eyes again.

…x x x x…

"OK team… let's get started!" Kim announced as she walked out of the locker room. "I see some of you have started stretching, and that's good. Let's line up and go through the usual warm-ups."

The team lined up and just as they were about to start a set of jumping jacks, a loud explosion was heard and everyone felt the floor shake!

"What the heck was that?!" Bonnie said looking around with a worried expression on her face.

"It came from the Biology lab!" Kim said and took off running with Ron right behind her.

Skidding to a stop just before the last turn that would have taken them down the hall to the lab, Kim and Ron saw smoke billowing out of that hallway and into the intersection they now stood in.

"Ron! Grab that fire hose, cover your face with your shirt, and follow me!"

Just as the two started into the hall, a form could be seen walking through the smoke carrying something. Kim narrowed her eyes while holding her cheer top over her mouth and nose.

"Who's there?"

"It's… (cough) me… Miss Possible." She immediately knew it was Dr. Franken by his voice.

By now he was close enough so that both Kim and Ron could see what he was carrying. It was Marcella!

"Is she OK?" Kim asked as the older man stumbled further out of the billowing smoke and into clearer air.

"I…(cough)… don't know." After the group moved a few more feet down the hall to get away from the smoke, he gently lay the hurt cheerleader down. He then placed two fingers on the side of her neck and felt for a few seconds. "Her pulse is slow and faint. I need to get her to a doctor!"

"What happened?" Was the next thing Kim asked.

"I'm… not quite sure. (cough) We were working on a sensitive mixture of chemicals that was being heated over a Bunsen Burner, and something went horribly wrong! (cough) The mixture blew up violently right in her face, and Marcella was directly exposed to the flash of the chemicals. She doesn't seem to be burned, but there are a few pieces of glass embedded in her face and upper chest area."

"I'll call Wade and we can get an ambulance here right away." Just as Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and was about to send the call, she was stopped by Dr. Franken.

"There's no time! I'll take her myself and get Marcella the help she needs!"

"We'll come with you." Kim said as the teacher once again picked up the hurt cheerleader.

"No!" Dr. Franken said as he whirled around taking both Kim and Ron by surprise. "I know what I am doing, and where I need to go. I don't have any room to take you since I have a small vehicle. Besides… There are a couple of small fires that I think need to be taken care of. Go, do what you do… and I'll… I'll take care of Marcella here."

Kim looked at her Biology teacher for a few seconds as if she were still debating these actions in her mind, and then she saw the glow of a fire from somewhere down the now damaged hall. "OK… go! Ron and I will take care of this. I'll call and check on Marcella later."

With that, Dr. Franken quickly headed out of the school and towards the parking lot, while Kim and Ron started to dowse the now growing flames in the Biology Lab. Even though Kim's mind was on fighting the flames, there was a nagging thought about how Dr. Franken was acting while discussing how to get Marcella to a doctor.

…x x x x…

Just as the two teens sprayed water ion the last of the smoldering Biology Lab, two firemen and Officer Hobble arrived. "Well it looks like things are well in hand here, Captain O'Malley."

"Kim Possible…" Captain O'Malley said while shaking his head, "I think I've lost count how many times you've beat the MFD (Middleton Fire Dept) to a fire that could have been catastrophic. You sure you're not a fire-whisperer, or something?"

The red head blushed as she wiped a strand of hair from her face. "Guess we're just in the right places at the wrong times, Sir." Ron walked up after putting the fire-hose back in its case. "I'm just glad Ron here is with me to help. He knocked down the worst of the flames."

The young hero then checked the time on her Kimmunicator. "Well sirs…" She then shook hands with both gentlemen, "We need to get going. Ron and I have homework, and I'd like to call Middleton General to check up on Marcella."

…x x x x…

The two now rather smelly teens arrived at Kim's house about fifteen minutes after finishing up at the school Just as they were getting out of the car, both of Kim's parents came out of the house.

"Kimmie!" Both said at the same time and James and Anne took their daughter into a hug.

"We heard about what happened at the school." Anne started. "Are the two of you OK?"

"Yeah, we're fine Mom. Ron and I are a little stinky after all that, so we figured on coming over here. I hope you don't mind if Ron cleans up in the spare bathroom?"

"Not at all." Her dad replied. "In fact, his parents called to ask if he could stay here tonight… something about an emergency Actuary meeting somewhere. It all sounded very odd to me. Hana is at a Sitters, so she's being taken care of."

"We also heard that one of you squad members was injured?" Anne asked as they all started to walk back in to the house. "Marcella, I think I heard. Is she OK?"

"Yeah Mom, she looked pretty serious. One of our new teachers, Dr. Franken , said he would take her to the hospital. I was going to call and see what I could find out."

"I was wondering if I would be needed, so I called there not too long ago." As she continued to speak, Anne started to get some sandwiches together for the kids for when they were done with their showers. "I thought she might be taken to our emergency room, but she never arrived. I hope she wasn't taken to any of those privately owned clinics. They're not set up to receive any serious traumas."

"What?" The younger Possible said with surprise and raised eyebrows. "But Dr. Franken said… nothing about going **to** an actual hospital…" Kim started to trail off at the end as she started to put one plus one together. _First Vinny didn't arrive to school, and the last person he was with was Professor Stein. Now Marcella wasn't where she should be, and the last person __**she**__ was with was Dr. Franken._

While the teens went to their respective bathrooms to clean up, Ron's voice echoed in her mind_…"I'm not quite sure Kim, but something tells me this Dr. Franken and Professor Stein are a couple of 'Bad Roads'." _

To be continued…

* * *

I feel like I may be getting away from the feeling of a 'B' movie. I hope not...


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, sorry it took me a bit longer to post an update for this story. A combination of real life, procrastination, and writer's block contributed.

Is a Disclaimer really needed here? Hope not, 'cuz you're not going to get one.

Let me shout out a Thank-you to all who left a Review for the last chapter: CajunBear73, Jimmy1201, Moonlion 94, Hopeful-Husky, ajw1970, Sharper the Writer, and bigherb81… As always, y'all are the greatest!

Chapter 4

**Previously… **

"We heard about what happened at the school." Anne started. "Are the two of you OK?"

"Yeah, we're fine Mom. Ron and I are a little stinky after all that, so we figured on coming over here. I hope you don't mind if Ron cleans up in the spare bathroom?"

"Not at all." Her dad replied. "In fact, his parents called to ask if he could stay here tonight… something about an emergency Actuary meeting somewhere. It all sounded very odd to me. Hana is at a Sitters, so she's being taken care of."

"We also heard that one of you squad members was injured?" Anne asked as they all started to walk back in to the house. "Marcella, I think I heard. Is she OK?"

"Yeah Mom, she looked pretty serious. One of our new teachers, Dr. Franken , said he would take her to the hospital. I was going to call and see what I could find out."

"I was wondering if I would be needed, so I called there not too long ago." As she continued to speak, Anne started to get some sandwiches together for the kids for when they were done with their showers. "I thought she might be taken to our emergency room, but she never arrived. I hope she wasn't taken to any of those privately owned clinics. They're not set up to receive any serious traumas."

"What?" The younger Possible said with surprise and raised eyebrows. "But Dr. Franken said… nothing about going **to** an actual hospital…" Kim started to trail off at the end as she started to put one plus one together. _First Vinny didn't arrive to school, and the last person he was with was Professor Stein. Now Marcella wasn't where she should be, and the last person __**she**__ was with was Dr. Franken._

While the teens went to their respective bathrooms to clean up, Ron's voice echoed in her mind_…"I'm not quite sure Kim, but something tells me this Dr. Franken and Professor Stein are a couple of 'Bad Roads'." _

**And now the continuation…**

After getting out of her shower, Kim dressed and went down to the kitchen. Her mom was setting a couple plates on the table with some rather large sandwiches sitting in the center. "Wow mom… Looks like you've taken a page from Ron's cookbook. What all did you put on those?"

"Let's see… turkey, roast beef, salami, lettuce, tomato, onions and sweet peppers." She then paused as if she had forgotten something. Anne went back to the refrigerator and pulled out a large plate of cubed cheese that held Swiss, American and cheddar. The last plate was obviously for Rufus. "Oh, and I put some of that sauce that Ronald made up last week. He sure knows how to kick things up a notch."

"That he does Mom… that he does."

Ron then walked into the kitchen with Rufus on his shoulder. "Hey there Mrs. P. Looks like you have some good sandwiches there."

"I think you'll like them Ron. I put some of that spread on there that you left with us last week."

"Cool!"

The two teens sat down to eat, and as both took their first bite, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim quickly chewed her bite and swallowed before answering. "Hey Wade. This better be good. I just bit into a _great _sandwich, and I'd like to finish it."

"I don't think this is a huge thing Kim, but it's definitely a bit strange." Kim's questioning look indicated for Wade to continue. "I picked up some really weird energy fluctuations from the lower level of Drakken's old lair on the edge of town. I'm pretty sure it's not him, so I don't know who might be there. Want to check it out?"

"Ya think we have time to finish our food?" Ron asked, causing Kim to shoot him one of her famous glances that said she was a bit irritated.

"Actually, I think you do." Wade replied. "But if you could leave in the next ten minutes, that would be great. Those energy readings indicate they are building up, and I figure they will max out in about twenty."

"Thanks Wade. I think even Rufus might need some extra time with that large plate of cheese my mom gave him. It should take him…" Kim looked over at the pink mole rat and saw him lying next to an empty plate with his little belly showing that he was quite full. "Well then. I guess he finished in record time. We should be going in about ten minutes. Sound good Ron?"

Kim looked over at her boyfriend and saw him shoving the last bite in his mouth. "Well then. Guess I'll be eating mine on the way. Ron… you're driving."

…x x x x...

On the edge of town in an old lair of Dr. Drakken's, lights started to flicker in some of it's windows. An old sign was still outside that read "Keep Out – Haunted" Inside, on the lower-most level of the old castle-like structure, was where Dr. Eugene Franken and Professor Elizabeth Stein were working.

"Hurry big brother!" Elizabeth sound frazzled. "Vhe must finish with zhe dizconnection's!"

Eugene picked up his pace removing electrical leads and plastic tubing from his two patients that lay on separate wooden tables. "I'm going as fast as I can! If I get the order of these wrong, it could ruin everything!"

"I know, I know! I just feel zhat zhere were too many coincidences at the school that someone may be on to us! Zhat one student… Kim Possible… vhas asking too many questions!"

Dr. Franken paused for a moment from his work. "I cannot help but think if this does work, how much we will help out the medical community. Just imagine… A chemical that makes universal organ donation truly possible!" He then continued, but without his British accent. "You know… we could probably drop these ridiculous accents now."

Professor Stein thought for a moment as she paused from her own work of adjusting some equipment consoles. "I vill if you vill."

Eugene then paused once again. "Actually, we better not. That way it will stay as our natural accent and hopefully no one will get too suspicious."

"I don't zink that matters now! Like I said before… I think someone iz already suspicious!"

Off to one side of the room a ventilation grate dropped to the floor. This was followed up by Kim Possible, and then her partner Ron Stoppable. Both Eugene and Elizabeth stopped what they were doing and looked directly at Kim, who said "And **my** suspicion is now confirmed. You two really thought you could hide in one of Dr. Drakken's old lairs?"

"Vhe are **not** hiding." Stein says defiantly.

"Shall we try our… experiments on them?" Her brother suggested

"Trial by fire? Da! Vincent! Cella! RISE!"

Both covered bodies then rose to sitting positions, easily breaking the leather straps that had held them down.

Eugene gave a sheepish grin. "Oops… I forgot to remove the straps."

After the sheets slid to their respective waists, both Kim and Ron gasped in horror at what they saw. On one table was Vinny, and the other was Marcella, each dressed in what looked like hospital gowns, and their heads were wrapped in blood-stained bandages.

Their faces were what really caught the two teens off guard, as their eyes were half-lidded, and their mouths were slack and partially open. Vinny and Marcella looked like… zombies!

"Vinny?" Ron said as he looked on with horror, and Kim responded with "Mar… Marcella?" as she spoke in utter shock.

Dr Franken then pointed at Kim and Ron, and yelled out, "Destroy them!"

Vinny and 'Cella' responded in unison. "Yyyeeessss Masssster…" Both then swung their legs over the edge of their respective tables, and dropped to the floor with a thud.

"What have you done to them?!" Kim asked in both shock and disgust after regaining her voice.

"Now zhat you have seen our methods, we cannot let you live. You see… ve have now created a procedure zhat guarantees rejection-free organ transplantation!"

"But… why are they like this?" Ron said as he sidestepped a slow moving Vinny, who smashed a small table he had been standing next to.

Dr. Franken decided to answer his question. "You see my dear boy, we have physically swapped brains with the two of them. In order for the healing process to start, we had put them into these zombie-like states to help preserve their cognition. Although… there is a side effect. They will take any order we give them and will not stop until it is completed!"

Kim vaulted off zombie-Marcella and landed next to Ron, who turned to her. "Sort of like when our minds were switched a few years ago Kim!"

"Only this time Ron, instead of just a mind-switch, they moved the entire brain! You… you MONSTERS!"

By now Vinny was slowly advancing on Ron, and Marcella was doing the same to Kim. It wasn't until this point that the two young heroes noticed that they were being cornered.

"Marcella!" Kim said loudly to her friend and teammate. "It's me, Kim! Don't you remember me?"

Instead of Marcella responding, Vinny looked over at her as if in response to Kim's voice. Ron tried the same thing to Vinny. "Vinny! It's me, Ron! Remember you and your group of D-Hall flunkies used to pick on me and tried taking my lunch money?"

Instead of Vinny's body responding, 'Cella' looked over at Ron as if he was talking to her, which in fact, he was. Each… creature… responded to their names, but it was the brains responding, not the bodies!

Quickly Kim and Ron switched positions so that now Ron was in front of 'Cella', and Kim was in front of Vinny's body. Their backs were now against a wall and the two… creatures… were almost upon them.

"In case you vere vondering…" Elizabeth said as her and her brother looked on, "They may be slow, but zhere bodies are twice as strong as before. You see… part of zhe procedure was to pump them full of adrenaline and steroids. The two of you are as good as dead! Now FINISH THEM!"

"Stop!" A squeaky voice suddenly shouted, stopping everyone in their tracks, including the creatures that were about to snuff out Kim and Ron. The two young heroes were now shoulder to shoulder in a corner of the large room.

Rufus stood on the shoulders of his humans, one rear paw on Ron's shoulder, while the other was on Kim's. The eyes of the creatures seemed to open a bit wider at this new situation, and both stopped their advancement as they looked to be almost… intrigued, by this small pink rodent.

"Kim…" Rufus said while indicating her with his front paws, "And Ron…" He placed a paw on Ron's ear. "Friends! Please… no kill!"

"Rrruuuuffuuussss…?" Both 'Cella' and Vinny said at the same time.

Eugene was now getting quite upset. "What are you doing? Get rid of these two… plus that naked rat!"

"He's not just a rat, he's a **Naked** **Mole** **Rat**!" Ron _so_ hated it when people got his little friends species wrong.

The two young heroes then took advantage of the situation, and were able to get out of the corner where they almost had their young lives ended. Kim immediately shot her grappling hook at the tall ceiling, and she started pulling herself up with the motor as she leaped towards the door that Franken and Stein were now heading towards.

"And where do the Frankenstein Twins think they're going?"

"Vhe are not Frankensteins!" Elizabeth roared as they skidded to a stop before reaching Kim, who was by now looking quite ready to punch their respective lights out.

"Oh shut up Elizabeth…" Eugene said, standing by her side. "We may as well admit it. We truly are descendants of Victor Frankenstein!"

"But you are a respected doctor, and I am a Professor! Vhe are trying to improve zhe vorld!"

"And the two of you probably could have." Kim said as she placed a set of handcuffs on the two. "It's just… you cannot use actual people to test out your theories." She then looked over at Vinny and 'Cella', who were now sitting on the floor, happily playing with Rufus, who kept running from one to the other staying just out of their grasp.

Kim then keyed up Wade on her Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade… we've got a couple of Frankensteins here, and we could use some help returning their monsters back to humans. Thin k you can come over to Drakken's old castle and help us out?"

Wade had an almost dumbfounded look on his face. "Frankensteins? Monsters? Did I miss something?"

"Yes you did Buddy." Ron replied over Kim's shoulder. "You shoulda been here. Rufus saved us both!"

"Hmph! Again!" The little pink Mole Rat replied as he slipped between the fingers of 'Cella'.

"So how about it Wade?" Kim asked again, "Wanna dust off that Biology Professorship you have to help return two people back to themselves?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes, as well the police. Sounds like you two have quite a story to tell me."

"Oh we do Wade… we do." Kim replied and disconnected with a push of a button.

The End…

* * *

I hope y'all liked how I ended this, and I hope it didn't seem too rushed. One story finished, and one other to go…


End file.
